Jealousy
by Sara5
Summary: Ah!!! Okay more! Nobody thinks they'll be jealous till other people are involved. (Really bad summary, just read it)
1. Wedding Bells

A/N: Ok this story idea was not mine at all somebody asked me to write it for them so I did cuz I'm here to please the readers

A/N: Ok this story idea was not mine at all somebody asked me to write it for them so I did cuz I'm here to please the readers. So if anyone has story ideas and he or she doesn't think that they can write them then send them to me and I'll do it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for a few future ones but I'll tell you that later, the rest all belong to the semi-genius creator of them Randall Wallace. The plot belongs to Rina but the rest belongs to me. (Thank God! If it didn't why the hell would I be writing this?)

Scenario: Like all of my stories Danny survives the Doolittle Raid (have problems with killing him) so it starts right when the plane lands on Pearl Harbor.

The mighty roar of the engine ceased as Evelyn waited anxiously for the arrival of the two important men in her life. In her mind right now she could only think of Danny; it would be wrong to think of Rafe even though a part of her still loved him. She couldn't hurt Danny though or their little baby, she loved Danny and felt that it was right to be with him.

The doors opened as Colonel Doolittle stepped down the stairs looking at all of the petrified faces of the family member's bellow. He sighed as he stepped off allowing the rest of the passengers to unload.

Evelyn's heart sank a little lower after each man who wasn't Danny stepped off. She saw Rafe peeking through the door and a feeling of easiness came through her, _if Rafe's alive Danny is too, he wouldn't let anything happen to him! _Danny peeked through the door as well and saw Evelyn. He smiled at her not realizing her bulging stomach. Rafe did though and a jealous look swept his face.

"That should be my baby," he mumbled down the steps.

As they reached her Rafe stepped aside allowing Evelyn and Danny to reunite. "I missed you so much." Danny said hugging her lifting her off the ground.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad that you're ok!"

Danny sat her down looking at her again, "wait, Evelyn, are you pregnant?"

Evelyn looked down at the ground not looking at Danny anymore. "Danny, there was something I didn't tell you before you left. We're going to have a baby," she looked up at him and smiled at his expression.

"That's wonderful!" He said gladly, "we should, we should get married! So we can start our family together."

She smiled as she hugged him again. "I would love to marry you." Tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks. _Everything is going to be all right,_ she thought to herself not realizing the love she had left behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wedding was held two weeks after the return of the Doolittle Raid in a small church on the coast of Oahu. Rafe stood bitterly by Danny's side as Evelyn dressed in a simple white gown walked down the isle. 

The organ's ring echoed through the tall ceilings of the church and many colors filled the room from the stained glass windows giving Evelyn's dress a unique look. The dark wood pews lined in the church were filled with pilots, sailors, and nurses that Danny and Evelyn had come close too along with a picture of Betty, Billy, Joe, and Anthony. (Got that idea from Armageddon)

The ceremony was short and quickly followed with a reception. Rafe tried to stay hidden in the background but was forced to make a grand toast being the best man. 

"To Danny and Evelyn, may they be happy together in the beautiful Sunsets of Hawaii." He said looking at Evelyn with a look of regret in his eyes.

Evelyn looked back at him feeling awful as she sipped her champagne trying not to look back at him.

Rafe sat down as he put his head in his hands as a tear began to roll down his wrist into his tux jacket. He had every right to be jealous; in fact he could feel bad for himself his whole life but where would that bring him? _I need to move on!_ He had told himself a billion times. _Move on!_

A hand grasped his shoulder as he wiped his face and looked up. It was Red smiling a bit, "hey Rafe," he said excitedly, "some of the guys and me are going out ya wanna come?"

Rafe looked around a bit realizing he had no point being here anymore, "why not," he said dryly as he followed Red to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bar was filled with the roars of drunken men and the smell of alcohol fresh on every breath. Rafe sat on a stool and looked up at the Samoan bartender. "Um," he paused rubbing his chin a bit, "give me anything but that Mai Tai shit," he said smiling. 

After a few beers between all of them they were all deadly drunk and mumbling various tunes with the rest of the men. Red began to mumble something to Rafe that he could barely understand. "Ya'kno Rafe," he began, "now'at Evlyn's a'arried'oman you'etter be movin'on."

Rafe responded in slurred words trying to keep his mind on what he was thinking, "Are you tellin'me tha'I shoul'go'for the'ext girl that'walk in?"

Red shrugged as he took another swig. All of a sudden a beautiful woman walked into the door. "Oh my God!" Rafe said shaking off his slur. "Who is she?"

Once again Red shrugged and nodded towards her, "Why'ont you talk'ta her?" he suggested.

Rafe stood up from his stool catching his balance, he walked over to the girl and began, "hi I'm Rafe McCawley," he began.

"I'm Alison Tolken," she began, "I'm an officer for WAC, you know Women's Army Corps."

"Oh I'm a Captain, and a pilot," he said proudly not realizing his words. "Did you know you're pretty?" He said childish.

"Well I guess there is a first time for everything," she said sweetly.

"Do ya wanna be my girl?" He asked.

"Maybe when you're sober," she giggled.

Alison found Rafe charming even when he was sober and the two began a relationship not knowing the jealousy they would get from the people they least expected.

A/N: More soon! Please Review, Review, Review!


	2. The First Hints

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been really busy and my modem died and then I forgot about this story and then I remembered it and I wanted to write more and oh well here it is…enjoy

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been really busy and my modem died and then I forgot about this story and then I remembered it and I wanted to write more and oh well here it is…enjoy!

The cool sand tickled between Evelyn Walker's toes as she dug them deep underneath the powdery blanket. She sat in her husband's lap along the beach. All that was giving them the light to see each other was the full bright moon and the twinkling stars. The water pushing towards the shore forming a romantic tone for the moment. 

The life they most dearly dreamed of had come to life in such a short time. Though still it felt strange for Evelyn being with Danny without feeling that she was betraying anyone. At this point she was content on being Danny's wife. She was happy, all she ever wanted was for someone to grow old with and she had found that person.

She spotted two figures walking along the beach hand in hand and though how great the world was when people had found someone. Evelyn then deciphered one of them as Rafe. _Who is he with?_ She asked herself as she examined the women he was with. 

She was tall with long blonde hair that blew in the wind entangling in the streams of light from the moon. Evelyn looked up at Danny and said, "look Danny it's Rafe!"

"Yeah," Danny paused, "it is."

"Let's say hi."

"Well alright."

"Hey Rafe!" Evelyn yelled as Rafe finally recognized that they were there.

"Hi Evelyn," Rafe nodded, "Danny."

"So," Evelyn said looking at his date, "who is she?"

"Oh well this is Alison Tolken." Rafe introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you," Alison smiled shaking their hands.

Evelyn felt strange around her though, Rafe wasn't supposed to find somebody! He was supposed to be morning over her! How did he get over her so fast? She still wasn't completely over him. _You're being selfish Evelyn!_ She thought to herself coming to her senses. She never thought she would be jealous when Rafe started to date again but she knew she was being a jerk.

"Oh, you're having a baby?" Alison said in a fake excited voice. "How sweet!" She obviously was lying about being excited, but why would she care if another family were having a baby? Maybe it was because if she married Rafe she would turn into Aunt Alison which gave her the chills. She never saw herself as the motherly figure and never wanted the responsibility of taking care of another human being.

"Well, um, how long have you been dating?" Evelyn asked.

"This is our first date actually," Rafe began, "but hopefully not our last."

Evelyn cringed with jealousy, she truly did not want to be jealous but it made her so mad to see Rafe with someone else_. Now I know how he felt,_ she thought as she looked away.

"Well we really should be going," Rafe said as he began to walk away.

"It was nice to meet you," Alison said following Rafe.

"Bye," Evelyn whispered.

"Bye," Danny said for the first time in like an hour of talking. "They look cute together, huh sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A month had past and Danny and Evelyn had found and extra person living in their house. His name, Daniel Jr., AKA Danny. Rafe and Alison continued their relationship and Evelyn continued being jealous but not acting upon it. No matter how jealous she was she was still happy to be with Danny.

Evelyn finally found peace with her jealousy the day Rafe and Alison broke up.

"What do you mean you don't want children?" Rafe had screamed at her comment of not ever wanting to be a mother.

"I don't know their just such a big responsibility and they can be nasty little things." she had responded with little emotion.

"But they're also so sweet, when you look down at something you had created your heart melts and you know that you did something right. Like the way Danny looks at his son, that's what I want!"

"Don't get me started on that little bastard child! He spits he cries he complains! I hate going to their home because of that little monster!"

"I don't think that this is going to work!" Rafe screamed looking away from her.

"Yeah I don't think so either."

"Well then get out of my house!"

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

And so that was the end of Alison, Rafe had developed so much hate for her that he didn't care. Instead he spent his free time with Danny Jr. Evelyn loved the way Danny smiled when Rafe had him pretend to fly. _He'll be a great father someday,_ she thought to herself, _but I won't be the mother of them_. She sighed, she loved Danny so much but for some reason she couldn't get Rafe off of her mind.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, more later.


	3. Meg

A/N: Ok I know I haven't written in a really, really, really, long time

A/N: Ok I know I haven't written in a really, really, really, long time. But I'm getting a MRI today and there was nothing else to do so I decided to write.

Evelyn's little crush on Rafe seemed to fade as they went back to life. The squadron and the nurses were all shipped to Australia (don't ask me why, I have no clue what they would be doing there but hence the point FICTION.) where they quickly adjusted to the life there. Rafe soon began to date another women, Anne who was a civilian that lived on the outskirts of the base. But like his relationship with Alison the two had problems they couldn't change. She wanted Rafe to stop seeing Danny and that just wasn't going to happen. Evelyn once again turned a shade of green but as Anne left his life she readjusted to being the loving wife of Danny Walker.

But then Meg came. As Red began to date again he met two friends Ashley and Meg. He quickly became infatuated with Ashley who thought that Meg would be perfect for Rafe. And so that seemed. Meg was a Navy nurse posted with Evelyn and her friends. She was also very sweet, with soft red hair and green eyes. Her brother had just died when his ship sank out at sea and she needed someone to comfort her, and that someone had became Rafe. The two had started with a friendship like any other but they both knew that they wanted to be more then just friends and then began to date.

Evelyn seemed to have no problem with this. She just figured it would end like every other relationship Rafe had been in through the bast year. But she was wrong; two months after Meg and Rafe began to date they were engaged to get married.

It was then that Evelyn decided to confront Rafe. It was a warm spring afternoon and the whole gang (I hate that term it sounds so cheesy! I'll stop now) decided to go on a picnic along the countryside. For Rafe and Danny it was like coming home, there was an abandoned barn that used to belong to a house that burnt down many years ago. And the fields were almost baron, just the old dried up grass that had grown in the place of what ever was there before.

Evelyn sat next to Danny sipping her lemonade as she stared across at Rafe and Meg flirting like any two in love. An evil glare in her eye towards Meg.

Danny stood up; "Does anybody wanna through this Frisbee?" He suggested (I have no friggin clue when the Frisbee was created but hey look it just has been in 1943! How helpful!) 

"I don't understand? What is that thing?" Meg asked in her Australian accent.

"Well I'll show you," Danny said as he helped her up.

All of them began to walk away from the blanket, but Evelyn remained. Rafe looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Evelyn began, "but can we do it some where more private?"

Rafe shrugged as he followed her to the old barn.

"It's about Meg," she began.

"What about her?" Rafe asked confused.

"Well there's nothing wrong really, it's just I can't stand her being in your life."

"What? Why? Is it because since you chose Danny I have to spend the rest of my life mourning the loss of you?"

"Well no, I just—"

"Wait so you're aloud to be happy and married and I'm not supposed to care, no I'm supposed to be happy," Rafe began his voice raising, "but the second I find a successful relationship I'm evil for tainting the relationship between us that doesn't exist!"

Evelyn retaliated her voice in a sort of rage as well, "If you would let me speak for just one second and let me explain myself then you would understand! I don't know why but I just don't like her!"

"You know I was fine with the fact that you had a baby with my best friend, I was fine with the fact that you left me. But whenever I find somebody you always just brush 'em off because you 'just don't like them', do you know how fucking annoying that is!"

"Maybe I don't like them because I'm still in love with you!" Evelyn screamed as what she was trying to hide from everyone, especially she slipped.

"Well maybe I'm still in love with you too!" Rafe said as he grabbed her and kissed her. She graciously returned it.

Meg looked over her shoulder as she realized that Rafe was gone, she wondered through the field as she saw the barn. She walked over to it, to find Rafe and Evelyn in a romantic embrace, stunned angry and hurt she ran.

Rafe broke off their kiss as he gasped for air, "we can't- we can't do this. You're married; I'm getting married. I love Meg, and this- this just can't happen." He turned from her and began to walk away, only to hear Evelyn cry. He turned to her and held her.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," Evelyn said burying her head into his chest.

"It's okay, it was just in the moment. We're friends, nothing more, nothing less. And you love Danny so much, I know that. Don't worry." 

The day ended as they all returned to the base. Meg and Rafe visited Evelyn and Danny's place. Rafe was in the kitchen (with the butter knife, and Mr. Body was found dead on the meat rack!) helping Evelyn make some tea. Meg sat in the living room with Danny; she sat stiff and uncomfortable. 

"Danny," she began, "I have something to tell you."

A/N: Ok more later.


End file.
